-12 pasos para conquistar a Scott Kirkland-
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Estaba a punto de aventar el aparato y olvidar todo lo que había leído, cuando una línea de texto llamo su atención. "Scott Kirkland y el reto del día a día 3"...¿Que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del estadounidense?...One-Shot UsaxScotland dedicado a mi linda Fraanchi!


Hey!

Hola, hola! Aquí Sumeragi Hikari-chan~ trayéndoles este one-shot de una pareja crack, que en lo personal me gusta mucho.

Últimamente en el grupo del Global, se está hablando de parejas crack y bueno, gracias a Mariel-mamá y sus fabulosos fics es que el Usa x Scotland es ya el favorito de muchas!

…

Aunque si de crack hablamos me inclino por el Estonia x Finlandia (considerando que odio a Estonia, aun asi no me gustaría ver a Fin con nadie más….)

…

En fin, este one-shot, está dedicado a mi linda Fraanchi! De verdad espero que te guste lo escribí con mucho amor y una que otra influencia del gordito de las hamburguesas…n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama~! o.ó/

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-12 pasos para conquistar a Scott Kirkland-**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, one-shot)

**Capitulo único**

Scott Kirkland, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de leer.

Habia tomado por curiosidad la portátil llena de calcomanías y restos de comida del idiota de Alfred mientras este tomaba una ducha después de…bueno…esas actividades intimas que hacen las parejitas enamoradas cuando están solas en su casa, y al desbloquearla apareció ante él una página completamente blanca que contrastaba con la barra de titulo azul naval llena de estrellitas coloridas y una bandera estadounidense.

Un blog al parecer…no de hecho era "El blog de ayuda para el héroe en apuros" o al menos eso rezaba en letras intermitentes.

Siguió bajando con ayuda de la barrita de lado derecho y leyendo la información relevante en la pagina.

"_Cenas románticas preparadas por el héroe"_

"_Temas de conversación con los padres del novio del héroe"_

"_¿Damiselos en peligro?"_

"_¡Soy un héroe!… ¿y ahora?"_

"_Estatus heroico y villanitos con bigote (*)"_

"_Héroes en formación"_

"_Dieta heroica"_

"_Acerca de mi….!"_

Estaba a punto de aventar el aparato y olvidar todo lo que habia leído, cuando una línea de texto llamo su atención.

"_Scott Kirkland y el reto del dia a dia 3"_

Le extraño leer su nombre en una página que obviamente habia escrito Jones, por lo que volteando hacia a la puerta cerrada del baño y escuchando como el agua aun caía y el rubio cantaba: _"Macho, macho meeeen...i wanna be a macho meeeen~"_, dio doble clic en la línea con su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **12pasos para conquistar. Totalmente infalibles~!** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por: Alfred

Héroe de Cabecera.

¡Mis queridos y heroicos lectores!

En este dia nos centraremos en un tema de vital importancia para poder ejercer el oficio de héroe, el conseguir una damisela o damiselo al cual mostrarle nuestros actos heroicos.

¿Pero cómo?

Bueno, allí es donde entra la actividad conocida como "conquista" Si no eres francés de nacimiento (ya que está científicamente comprobado por uno de esos laboratorios ocultos en las profundidades del mar que ellos poseen la cualidad innata de tener a quien quieran a sus pies…cualquiera!) esto pude resultar difícil…pero no imposible.

Las personas conquistan personas desde tiempos inmemoriales (esos en donde los chicos con largo cabello y pocas ropas inventaban el fuego en base a una llave atada a una…no esperen eso fue después, bueno imaginen más o menos la época de tiempo donde Cristóbal Colon piso la luna, si por allí) y fue exactamente por eso, que se han propuesto una serie de pasos para lograr el éxito absoluto.

Pasos que yo su héroe maestro, he resumido en 12 y los cuales he puesto en práctica con maravillosos resultados.

(Aun gozo de los resultados)

¡Les digo, son totalmente infalibles!

¿Listos?

Saquen su libretita de notas de bolsillo y tomen nota.

Comencemos con los ejemplos, ojo las situaciones pueden varias dependiendo de las actividades diarias de su damisela o damiselo en cuestión.

Y como es común en este blog.

Reparto.

Héroe: . (Que casualmente se parece mucho a mi, si hasta usa lentes y ama las hamburguesas)

Damiselo: X Kirkland. (Pelirrojo y sensual, aunque esa es otra coincidencia y no se llama para nada Scott)

**Paso 1. Primer acercamiento.**

Cierto dia, nuestro héroe se dirigió a comprar el nuevo número del comic de Super Man, que recién habia llegado a los puestos. Estaba buscándolo entre todas las revistas cuando allí lo vio.

Con su hermoso y perfectamente despeinado cabello rojizo, ojeando despreocupada y sensualmente el periódico matinal.

Un damiselo roba corazones. Su damiselo ideal.

(Debería ser ilegal que personas tan perfectas anden caminando asi como asi por la calle)

Me puse bastante nervioso, digo, el héroe se puso demasiado nervioso, tanto que hasta olvido su comic y no noto cuando un desalmado niño se lo llevaba. (Villano en potencia) Y ese era el último.

¿Por que el destino es tan cruel con la gente buena?

Esa pregunta se hacía, cuando noto que el damiselo también estaba a punto de marcharse ya que habia pagado por su diario y tal vez lo terminaría de leer en una cafetería cualquiera.

Se le agotaba el tiempo.

Pero al ser un héroe, sus instintos super desarrollados actuaron rápidamente. (Ya saben que nuestras ardillitas genéticamente alteradas son siempre nuestra salvación~)

– ¡Demonios!– solto con cierta frustración, atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor

– ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el dependiente del puesto

– ¡Ese niño se acaba de llevar el ultimo numero de Super-Man!

– ¿Ah?

–Sí, ahora tendré que esperar otra semana para obtenerlo, ¿Acaso entiende lo que me supone eso? ¿Sabe lo que se siente?

–No bueno…

No es nada honorable usar a los civiles, pero en este caso es necesario.

–Vamos joven, tranquilícese

– ¿Qué me tranquilice?

–Si

–Estaría tranquilo sabiendo que su comic favorito, el cual lleva coleccionando desde los 14, es secuestrado por las horribles garras del mal ¿Acaso no tiene sentido común?

Allí mis queridos aprendices es cuando el drama surte efecto. (Técnica efectiva si alguien quiere ganar un óscar)

– ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidoso?– solto el damiselo pelirrojo

–Pero…

–Hay otro puesto de revistas cruzando el puente ¿Por qué no llevas tu trasero dramático hasta allá?

Fingimos ignorancia por un momento.

– ¿Crees que si supiera donde queda, estaría sufriendo?

–Te acompañare, pero guarda silencio ¿De acuerdo?

¡Y bingo! Ahora depende de ustedes, estar con él o ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Un extra seria que lograran que les diga cómo se llama.

**Paso 2. Encuentros casuales.**

Este paso es fundamental en el arte de la conquista ya que debemos tener en cuenta cuando pasamos de un simple encuentro casual a ser una verdadera molestia.

Ya conocen el dicho, Menos es Mas.

Una semana después del primer encuentro (no hay que dejar pasar mucho tiempo, mantengámonos frescos en la memoria de Scott….bueno…de su objetivo) el héroe entro a una cafetería, pero no a cualquier cafetería sin a la que sabía que su damiselo frecuentaba ya que se encuentra cerca del lugar donde trabaja.

Volteaba disimuladamente a los lados tratando de localizarlo, sin parecer tan obvio. Y allí lo encontró, sentado junto a una ventana degustando una taza de café con media cucharada de azúcar y nada de crema (esos detalles vienen con el tiempo) y comiendo una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa.

Sonreí satisfecho, allí estaba Scott.

Se acerco manteniendo el perfil bajo, y simulando que todo era producto de la casualidad me detuve frente a su mesa.

– ¡Hola, de nuevo!

El damiselo pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al héroe y fingiendo desinterés (son tan lindos cuando fingen desinterés)

–Vaya, tu de nuevo

–Sí, ¿No te parece que es una casualidad muy grande?

–Casualidad, si como no

–La semana pasada tomamos el mismo autobús

–…

–Y hace dos días hacíamos las compas en el mismo supermercado, Y ahora…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Resulta que aquí vende el pastel de chocolate más delicioso de toda Inglaterra

–Ya

Seguirán fingiendo desinterés hasta que se sientan lo suficientemente seguros para abrirse a ti, aunque para eso aún falta mucho.

– ¿Te molestaría si me siento aquí?– señalando el lugar vacio frente a él.

–Si no hay otro remedio

Héroes, el punto está en hacer su mentira creible, la capacidad de adaptarse de un héroe es poderosísima y debe usarse tanto para el beneficio de los demás, como para el nuestro. Ordenen lo que los hizo ficticiamente ir a ese lugar, aun cuando odien el chocolate o el pastel de allí sea el peor del mundo. (Enserio que no habia probado cosa más empalagosa Puaj!)

**Paso 3. Mostrar interés.**

Este paso puede realizarse en conjunto con el dos, ya que lograron que los aceptara en su mesa, bueno sáquenle platica acerca de sus gustos, que música escucha, que series de televisión ve, su equipo de futbol favorito, si saben de finanzas adelante pregunten, política, artistas, cocina….hay una infinidad de temas para hacer conversación.

Muéstrense siempre atentos y no dejen que la conversación se detenga, ¡Pregunten lo que sea! Aunque claro, no hay que parecer demasiado ansiosos ¡Somos acosadores, si, pero de bajo perfil!

Nota: Este paso no debe combinarse con el anterior si el lugar de reunión inesperada es la biblioteca (bueno, puede que nuestro damiselo o damisela sea un estudioso) ni ningún otro donde se deba permanecer callado: el cine, el teatro, una presentación escolar. Ni tampoco uno muy ruidoso.

Si ese es su caso, simplemente esperen ya aparecerá el lugar indicado.

**Paso 4. Conseguir su número.**

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente es un ejemplo desesperado y bastante peligroso ejecutado por un profesional. Se solicita discreción. Queda bajo su criterio el emplearlo o no.

El héroe, después de varias ocasiones más de encuentros "casuales" y pláticas con su damiselo acabo por conseguir que ambos tomaran el mismo autobús que los llevaba a ambos a sus hogares al salir de su trabajo.

No importando que este se dirigiera exactamente en la dirección opuesta y que debiera tomar otro de regreso.

El fin justifica los medios.

Esa tarde ambos estaban sentado en el paradero cuando una venerable ancianita les pregunto la hora, el héroe como todo un caballero que es se dispuso a sacar su celular para informarle a la adorable mujer…pero ¡Oh, sorpresa, no lo encontraba por ningún lugar!

Y eso era predecible, ya que minutos antes lo habia lanzado sutilmente a los arbustos.

– ¿Qué pasa Jones?

–No encuentro mi celular

– ¿Cómo?

–Sí, siempre lo coloco en la bolsa de mi pantalón, ¡Pero no está!

–Eres un idiota descuidado.

Aquí, nosotros nos convertimos en los damiselos por unos minutos. (Hahahaha, esto nunca en la vida volverá a pasar!)

–Se me ha de haber caído por aquí cerca, lo tenía cuando salí del trabajo

–Te ayudaremos a buscarlo– agregaron las demás personas que estaban en la parada del autobús

–No se molesten, seguro lo encontramos, ¿Scott podrías marcarme con el tuyo?…tal vez asi lo encontramos.

El damiselo suspiro frustrado.

No sabiendo que en cuestión de nada la fanfarria heroica que tenemos configurada. (yo recomendaría el tururururururururu Batman~! Un clásico!) Como tono de llamada se escucharía desde los arbustos, nos dirigimos sorprendidos a obtener nuestro teléfono celular…con el número del damiselo en el registro de llamadas.

Hay métodos más fáciles.

Pero eso lo dejo a su inventiva. Por mi parte pude hacerme quedado sin mi amadísimo Mike.

**Paso 5. Llamadas/Mensajes esporádicos.**

Ya que obtuvimos su número. Hagamos uso de él.

La primera llamada es para confirmar que no han cambiado su número o que le contestan a extraños, porque hay personas que no lo hacen.

Un "Quería saber de quién era este número, no recordaba que fuera tuyo" está bastante bien, las demás pueden ser para saber simplemente como están.

En el caso de los mensajes, uno al dia de "Buenos días" esta perfecto…también mandar mensajes sin sentido como "Scott ¿Que debería almorzar?" Puede parecer tonto pero es casi 100% seguro que les responden.

Después viene la parte interesante de este paso el cual nos lleva directamente al siguiente.

**Paso 6. Citas.**

-Ya conocemos que le gusta a nuestros damiselos. (Las gaitas, molestar a su hermano Arthur, tomar alcohol como si fuera agua, fumar como poseído y el cranachan (*))

-Ya tenemos su número. (Xxx –xxx -xxx… ¿Que? Creyeron que lo anotaría)

-Ya hemos logrado que acepte nuestra presencia. (Pasamos de un "Jones eres un completo imbécil" a "Alfred eres un completo imbécil"…Usa mi nombre!)

Ahora consigamos una cita.

Si tú y tu damiselo son compañeros de trabajo, escuela o vecinos puedes simplemente acercarte e invitarlo.

Si no te crees lo suficientemente capaz…bueno para eso era el numero.

Llámalo casualmente, inicia una plática y después sugiérele una cita; cualquier lugar es válido un pequeño y cómodo restaurante, el parque, el acuario, zoológico, la playa…todos sirven.

Hay lugares para todos los bolsillos, no es necesario hacer una reservación en la punta de la torre Eiffel (aunque si te lo puedes permitir, dude que envidia!), con algo íntimo y dulce esta perfecto.

Una cita.

Dos.

Las necesarias.

Puedes optar por las citas no planeadas. Todo es valido

**Paso 7. Abandono premeditado.**

Ya tuvimos varias citas, las necesarias para lograr meternos al corazón de nuestros damiselo. Ahora viene la parte difícil del proceso.

Estas muy feliz de que las cosas con tu damiselo vayan a la perfección, estas embobado y quieres verlo todo el tiempo…lo necesitas. (Y más si cuando es un pelirrojo, ojiverde, alto, piel blanca…todo un dios que debería estar en las portadas de las revistas, ah! Fue tan, tan, TAN difícil)

¡Pues vete olvidando de salir con él! Es momento abandonarlos un rato.

Todo esto con el fin de que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos por nosotros, si es difícil y doloroso sobre todo cuando es Scott de quien hablamos y el tan sensual y deseable…fue horrible no poder verlo. (Creo que ya lo habia dicho, sensual, sensual!)

Aquí estamos como quien dice, poniéndolos a prueba.

En el muy personal caso de su héroe aquí presente, fue divertido ver como Scotty volteaba disimuladamente a todos los lados cuando esperaba el autobús.

También se sentaba todos los días en la misma banca del parque a esperarme. Me llamaba casi de madrugada sabiendo que estaría en mi casa.

Y hasta le pregunto a un compañero de mi trabajo por mí.

¡Acaso no es dulce!

El abandono no tiene que ser tan evidente, llámalo de vez en cuando.

**Paso 8. Haz que te desee.**

Nuestro héroe estaba desayunando un domingo en su casa, ese era su dia de descanso. Veía las caricaturas dominicales (Ese Jerry es un loquillo! LOL) cuando su celular sono.

Sabía perfectamente quien era pues habia configurado una canción del grupo favorito al número de su lindo damiselo, dejo que timbrara más de la cuenta y después contesto.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Alfred? Soy yo Scott

–Scott hola, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti ¿Qué tal como has estado?

–Bastante ocupado en realidad

Obviamente fingirá que no se han visto por que el no ha querido, cuando es todo lo contrario.

–Si me imagino– siguió el héroe

–Bueno, te llamaba para saber si quisieras ir a tomar un café…

– ¿Ahora?

– ¿No puedes?

Lectores míos.

Háganse los difíciles y maravíllense con las reacciones de sus damiselos.

–No es que no pueda, pero digamos que veré a alguien más tarde

–…

– ¿Scott?

– ¿A quién veras?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Te estoy preguntando que quien veras?

Y allí lo tienen. Han picado el anzuelo.

–A nadie importante, aunque si quieres puedo cancelar

– ¡No!

–Scott, en serio puedo cancelar

–Pero…

–Prefiero pasar la tarde contigo ¿Tú no?

–En ese caso, ¿Quedamos a las dos te parece?

– ¿Qué tal a las tres?

–No puede ser más temprano

–Tengo que llevar a pasear al perro, del novio de mi hermano (yo haciéndole un favor al Franchute novio de Mathew, ¡Si cómo no!)

– ¿Y si te acompaño?

– ¿Lo harías?

– ¡Claro! Solo porque hace mucho que no camino, no es que me gusten mucho los perros

–No tienes que venir si no quieres

–…

– ¿Paso por ti a las 12?

–Estaré esperándote.

El héroe colgó.

A las doce con quince (por que deliberadamente llegue tarde) se encontró con que su amado ya lo estaba esperando afuera de su casa con ropa cómoda para caminar y un adorable gesto de molestia.

**Paso 9. Roces.**

Oh, oh, oh…definitivamente el paso más placentero de todos. Si mis pequeños héroes aquí es donde nuestro lado pervertido sale a flote.

No pongan esa cara, que yo se que desde el primer momento en que vieron a sus damiselos, ya estaban ideando la forma de llevárselos a la cama. ¡Cochinotes!

.

.

.

Pero, ese desgraciadamente no es el punto principal. Bueno no si quieres una relación que vaya más allá de un simple acoston.

¡Quedan advertidos!

El héroe (Quien se sigue pareciendo a mi pero no soy yo) y su damiselo X-Kirkland regresaban de una cita, habían ido al cine. (Donde ya previamente el héroe habia pasado su brazo alrededor del chico pelirrojo, le habia rozado la pierna con la suya y habia dejado que sus manos se tocaran al momento de tomar el refresco)

El héroe, como todo un héroe de verdad lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, y estando ambos parados en el pórtico el damiselo hizo gala de la técnica llamada "Finjo que no encuentro mis llaves, solo para estar más tiempo contigo"

–Me divertí mucho Scotty, quien iba a pensar que esa película era tan buena.

–Si yo igual

–Me encantaría hacerlo contigo…de nuevo…

– ¡Eh! ¿E-el que?

Ataque sexual-verbal.

(Amo el doble sentido!)

–Ir al cine

–Ah, sí claro cuando quieras

Recordemos que nuestros chicos se han sentido solos por el abandono del paso anterior, por lo que inconscientemente buscan mas contacto.

Créanme cuando digo que para este punto hasta la fiera más salvaje (Zorrito escocés salvaje y ponzoñoso grrr~) esta domesticada.

–Bueno, debo irme– Anuncie de pronto

–No, te gustaría pasar a tomar algo

– ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

–Solo será un momento

El héroe se acerca lentamente, deteniéndose deliberadamente a escasos centímetro del rostro de su damiselo. Este lo observa expectante.

¿Lo besara?

¿No lo besara?

¿Qué?

¿QUE?

.

.

.

El héroe retoma su camino, acercándose y besa la comisura de los labios del damiselo.

–No veremos luego, Scott–

Esto último dicho en un susurro

Podemos besarlos, si, pero creo que es más divertido dejarlos queriendo mas.

(Y a la larga será más gratificante)

**Paso 10. Déjalos con la duda.**

Este paso es relativamente fácil.

Llámales a una hora bastante inusual. (La madrugada o a la hora de su descanso en el trabajo)

Dile que quieres hablar de algo muy serio con él o ella.

Cítalo en un lugar igualmente extraño. (Opcional)

Cuelga repentinamente.

Y disfruta con su desesperación.

**Paso 11. Hora de la verdad.**

¡He aquí la culminación de nuestro perfecto plan de conquista! Todo por lo que hemos luchado por fin rinde frutos.

Ese viernes, cuando Scott-damiselo-pelirrojo llego a el café donde Alfred-Hero-genial lo habia citado el ya estaba esperándolo.

Suspiro pesadamente estaba tan nervioso que…

–Scotty ¿Qué haces con mi portátil?

El pelirrojo dio un respingo y volteando a ver en dirección del rubio se encontró con que este ya habia salido del baño y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, mientras otra cubría únicamente su cintura.

–Jones…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

Señalando la pantalla.

El estadounidense hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, fingir demencia.

–Una portátil.

– ¡No trates de hacerte el gracioso conmigo!

–Pero…esto...

–Asi que damiselo en desgracia…

– ¡No es lo que crees!

– ¡Y pensar que pase una semana creyendo que no querías verme!

–No eso...

–Te diré una cosa …ve buscando un plan de 12, 15 o 10000 pasos sobre "Como recuperar tu vida sexual"

– ¿Qué?

–Dile adiós a este sensual y damiselo cuerpo

– ¡Pero Scott!

– ¡QUE!

–Nada…

Acto seguido el ojiverde se encerró en cuarto de baño y abriendo la llave de la regadera, se dedico a ignorar los gritos del chico afuera.

¡Ese maldito Jones!

No podía permitir que viera el sonrojo que habia provocado en el, todo lo que habia leído en aquel blog le parecía tan dulce.

Pero claro, su orgullo nunca le permitiría decir lo que sentía en voz alta, al menos no todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Afuera Alfred quien seguía tocando la puerta agradecía mentalmente que Scott hubiera encontrado esa entrada. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería de su vida sexual si: "Scott Kirkland: Uke de nacimiento" o "Haciendo gemir a tu damiselo" hubieran sido su lectura matinal.

…...

Hohoho!

Yo quiero leer ese blog!

…

Bueno, espero que el one-shot haya sido de su agrado. De ser asi les agradecería que me regalaran un review con sus comentarios~

Y de nuevo, Fran espero que ta haya gustado, te quiero...n.n/

Por cada review –voz de infomercial-, usted recibirá una copia de esta guía de conquista! Una suscripción al blog de Alfred y un Scott inflable en su edición de verano…. ¡Llame ya!

Besos!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/

(*) Villanitos con Bigote: Esta frase es de mi sobrinito, cuando usa su disfraz de Spider-Man yo uso mi bigotito de cartón y me grita "Te matare villanito, a ti y a tu bigote"…n.n

(**) Cranachan: postre escocés elaborado con whisky, oatmeal (copos de avena), frutos rojos, miel y queso Crowdie o nata. (Pensé que a Scott le gustaría ya que tiene whisky…además es fácil de hacer y no sé si los dotes culinarios de los Kirkland apliquen para todos n.n)


End file.
